Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper/Credits
Director *William Lau Written By *Cliff Ruby *Elana Lesser Produced By *Jesyca C. Durchin *Jennifer Twiner McCarron Production Desinger *Walter P. Martishius Original Songs *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers Music By *Arnie Roth Performed By *The London Symphony Orchestra *The Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra Edited By *Greg Richardson Associate Producer *Shelley Tabbut Executives in Charge of Production *Russell Arons *Phil Mitchell *Cassidy Park Executive Producers *Kim Dent Wilder *Rob Hudnut Starring the Voices Of *Princess Anneliese/Erika: Kelly Sheridan *Singing Princess Anneliese: Melissa Lyons *Singing Erika: Julie Stevens *King Dominick: Mark Hildreth *Singing King Dominick: Mark Luna *Julian: Allesandro Juliani *Preminger: Martin Short *Serafina/Bertie: Kathleen Barr *Wolfie/Guard #3: Ian James Corlett *Queen Genevieve: Ellen Kennedy *Madame Carp: Pam Hyatt *Nick/Guard #1: Brian Drummond *Midas/Nack: Jan Rabson *Royal Scheduler: Colin Murdock *Palace Maid: Janyse Jaud *Ambassador Bismark/Guard #2: Lee Tockar *Herve: Garry Chalk *Minister: Roger Monk Union of B.C. Performers Story Consultant *Robert McKee Special Thanks *Laura Shamas Voice Director & Voice Casting *Maria Estrada Animation Directors *William Lau *Gino Nichele Supervising Animators *Conrad Helten *Carleen Lay *Derek Waters Lead Animators *Chris Buckley *Jackie Fortin *Colin Oleksyn *Christina Roodenburg *Graham Silva Animators *Tomo Akiyama *Larry Anderson *Neil Bruder *Chris Cairns *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Ken Chen *Desiree Ferdinandi *Shona Galbraith *Walter Hsieh *Gary Hughes *Stephen King *Oscar Lo *Kirsten Macelwain *Colleen Mortno *Andrew Ogawa *Kelsey Wagner *Michael White *Vanessa Wong Art Director *Ron Jensen Character Designers *Jean Gillmore *Sean Newton Designers *Pam Prostarr *Derek Toye Storyboard Artist *Karen Lloyd Assistant Director *Aamir Ghani Production Managers *Ceile Prowse *Sarah Wall Animation Coordinator *Aaron Smyth Production Avid Editors *Sylvain Blais *Logan McPherson Technical Director & Designer *Derek Waters Technical Animators *Ricardo Rodrigues *Adam Sera Modeling Supervisor *Shawn McCorkindale Senior Modelers *Hak Lee *James Wallace Modelers *Toby Carr *Kevin Hsu *Sid Katz *Cecilia Ku *Kin Fung Kwok *Sheryl Low *Greg Lohr *Joel Olmstead *Marco Poon *James Spouler *Mark Valiente Lighting Supervisor *Ram Sandhu Lead Lighting Artist *Richard Ahtow Lighting Artists *Tomo Akiyama *Ken Chen *Gary Ellis *Gary Hughes *Aeron Kline *William Lee *Sarah Miyashita Render Technician *Craig Shiells Digital Effects Supervisor *Tricia Jellis Digital Effects Animators *Brad Dunbar *Ricardo Rodrigues *Adam Sera Motion Capture Director *Luke Carroll Motion Capture Studio Director *Richard Overington Motion Capture Editors *Adam Hansen *Rob Hansen Motion Capture Junior Editors *Jayme Vandusen *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Trainees *Che McNabb *Marcus Robinson Motion Capture Assistant Directors *Ben Burden Smith *Jordy Starling Motion Capture Grip *Shelley Hunt Motion Capture Talent *Lorin Heath *Stirling Karlsen *Craig March *Sophie Olson *Kimani Ray Smith *Cailin Stadnyk *Donavon Stinson Executive in Charge of Technology *Dave Fracchia Executive Assistant *Jane Boxer Manager of Software Development *Eric Torin Software Technical Lead *Stephen Schick Software Support *Nily Aharon *Dean Broadland *Johann Crombach *Nick Fowler *Rob Hale *Alicja Kuzmiszyn *Claude Martins *Paul Newman *Allan Rempel *Bryn Wyka Manager of Information Technology *Wendi M. Davies Senior Systems Administrator *Terry Bates Systems Administrators *David Algar *Derrick MacPherson Desktop Support *Charles Cejoco *Marvin Vasquez Executive in Charge of Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Techical Production Assistant *Jordan Atkinson Video Post Production At *Mainframe Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, Canada Manager of Post Operations *Jim Corbett On-Line Editor *Anne Hoerber Media Room Operators *Scott Atkins *Jason MacIntyre Facility Managers *Jeff Minuk *Sharan Wood Production Accountants *Lorilee Kozuska *Marie Sutherland *Kirsty Wilson Music Produced By *Arnie Roth *All songs produced, conducted and orchestral arrangements by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *Musical score composed, arranged, orchestrated and produced by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *Music performed by The London Symphony Orchestra and The Czech Philharmonic Chamber Orchestra *Conducted by Arnie Roth Song Vocal Arrangements By *Megan Cavallari "Free" *Performed by Melissa Lyons and Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "How Can I Refuse?" *Performed by Martin Short *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "Written In Your Heart (Prologue)" *Performed by Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "I Am A Girl Like You" *Performed by Melissa Lyons and Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "To Be A Princess" *Performed by Alessandro Juliani and Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "The Cat's Meow" *Performed by Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "If You Love Me For Me" *Performed by Mark Luna and Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "To Be A Princess (Reprise)" *Performed by Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "How Can I Refuse? (Reprise)" *Performed by Martin Short *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "Written In Your Heart" *Performed by Melissa Lyons and Julie Stevens *Music by Megan Cavallari *Lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut *Mattel Rhapsodies (ASCAP) "I'm On My Way" *Performed by Sara Niemietz *Written by Amy Powers and Alexander "Ace" Baker *Produced by Alexander "Ace" Baker *Powers That Be Music (ASCAP) *Write Hear Music (BMI) Recording Studios *Abbey Road Studios, London *AWR Music Studio, Chicago *Czech Television Sound Studios, Prague *Hinge Recording Studios, Chicago Recording Engineers *Jonathan Allen *Gary Chester *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Music Mix Engineers *Jonathan Allen *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Roland Heap *Ivan Jilek Music Editing *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *Jacob Covington *Fritz Hocking *Marcy Roth *Cameron Schroeder *Chris Szuberla *Christine Worthing Music Copyist *Jet Copy/Jeffrey Turner *AWR Music LLC *Dakota Music Service Ltd. Music Contracting Services *AWR Music LLC Post Production Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Sound Desinger/Supervising Sound Editor *Robert Duran, M.P.S.E. Dialogue Editor *Roshaun Hawley, M.P.S.E. Foley Artist *Monette Becktold Foley Mixer *Lenise Bent Sound Design and Editorial *Sound Bakery, Los Angeles Facility Coordinator *Betty Duran Re-Recording Mixers *Tennyson Sebastian III *Sergio Reyes Recordist *Alec St. John Re-Recorded At *TODD-AO, Burbank Facility Coordinators *Jonathan Barrett *Stephen Adams Dolby Surround Production Legal and Business Affairs *Karen Green *Cynthia Berry Meyer *Robert Norton Production Assistants *Tara Bellahcene *Nicole Conrad *Andrea Mahoney *Maky Melsh *Kris Moss *Sandra Robillard *Frances Sigala *Jo Wilcox Creative Consultants *Alison Brennan *Sarah Buzby *Mirek Buzga *Mihai Cartianu *Luciana Chapman *Ok-Soo Choi *Kim Culmone *Aimee Cronfel *Susan Davis *Catherine Demas *Jacques Dulong *Michelle Einkauf *Daryl Finley *Carrie Frankson *Michael Georgiades *Kevin Gray *Bill Greening *Debbie Haag *Karen Hershenson *Lisa Huetteman *Vicki Jaeger *Julia Jensen *Dan Leahy *Genevieve Leone *Stephen Lister *Luz Markley *Jon Marine *Kenneth Martinez *Tara McGrath *Kumars Moghtader *Michael Moore *Lori Pantel *Craig Parkinson *James Querubin *Carol Lynn Robinson *Jeannie Sanchez *Eric Skifstrom *Vladimir Sosnovsky *Jier Su *Dan Sullivan *Karen Taylor *Lila Tonche *Cathy Thornburn *Matt Thorne *Johnnie Valentino *Odette Vandenberg *Kat Werner *Vivianne Waisman *Therese Wilbur *Ted Wu Special Thanks *Rick Dellacquila *Kevin Farr *Joe Franke *Jim McGowan *Rick Mischel *Steve Ross *Steve Sucher *Evelyn Viohl *Drew Vollero And Especially *Matt Bousquette and Bob Eckert Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2004 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "Live your dream" -Barbie Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Category:Credits